Remodelando
by Mouka
Summary: Si bien, a Kiyama Hiroto le agradaba, y decir que le agradaba mucho Yagami Queen, no le agradaba la idea de ir a 'remodelar' o que mejor dicho, limpiar Sun Garden, porque para eso le había llamado, no para convivir, sino para ayudar .::HiroRei::.


_Aqui de nuevo, desgraciadamente xD, con un OneShot hetero(de mi pareja favorita). Y quiero agradecerle a todos los que me leen(¡todos!), me hacen feliz, sobre todo a los queridos de Apocalyptic Revolution, besos y abrazos... Me ayudan tanto... ;D guiños(en general, lectores)... En fin, mi proximo fic sera Long, y no se si hetero o yaoi, o tal vez este neutro, quien sabe..._

_Sin Mas..._

_**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me petenecen, si no a sus respectivos autores. _Los Converse* tampoco.

* * *

><p>Remodelando<p>

By Madoka

Caminaba tranquilo por la calle, todavía faltaban unos quince minutos para las dos treinta, la hora en que lo habían citado en Sun Garden, su viejo hogar.

Sus tenis converse* de tono blanco, resonaban con cada paso que daba, nuevos estaban. Guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón guinda, casi, podría decirse, un rojo fuego flouresente. La temporada estaba fresca, así que su suéter con gorro blanco le combinaba perfecto con sus tenis y una diminuta línea rojiza, haciendo que su conjunto ''nuevo'' lo hiciera verse fenomenal.

Y como no, iría a Sun Garden por pedido de cierta chica, debía verse bien, y con sus cabellos volando al viento, con los mechones hacia riba, era todo un galán.

Por andar de ''volado'' con las chicas que se le cruzaban en su recorrido, eran ya las dos treinta y cinco, cinco minutos tarde. Algo apenado, toco la puerta, encontrándose con la ''cierta'' chica que lo había llamado.

Su esbelta figura se denotaba con esa blusa negra entallada, con cuello en ''u'', manga tres cuartos, mostrando su bien formado vientre. Junto con unos pantalones de mezclilla deslavada a la cadera, compensaban el rostro de total molestia por la tardanza de este.

Con sonrisa nerviosa.

-Hola.

-Llegas tarde- fue inmediata su respuesta, pero ante tal, se incorporo de nueva cuanta a la casa, asiendo ademán de que este entrara.

Si bien, a Kiyama Hiroto le agradaba, y decir que le agradaba mucho Yagami Queen, no le agradaba la idea de ir a ''remodelar'' o que mejor dicho, limpiar Sun Garden, porque para eso le había llamado, no para convivir, sino para ayudar. ¿Creyó que se había librado al irse de ''camp''? pues la verdad es que debía ir.

Se quito los zapatos en la entrada y la siguió, viendo en su camino, como todos sus excompañeros de instituto (Alien) limpiaban y acomodaban muebles, se ensuciaban de tanta tierra y polvo que había, ya se estaba arrepintiendo el haber traído su nueva ropa para presumirla.

En eso, ve como Midorikawa pasa por su lado cargando una enorme caja.

-Nee, hola Midorikawa- saludo amable, hacia mucho que no le miraba. Al escuchar se devolvió con sorpresa, al encontrarse con esos ojos esmeraldas de Hiroto.

-¡Oh! ¡Hola Hiroto!- dejo la caja en el suelo -¿Has venido a ayudar con la remodelación del mes, cierto?

-Pues creo que si... no me habían dicho nada- el peliverde rió por lo bajo, mientras miraba como Queen volvía con un mandil y una escoba.

-Ten- prácticamente se las lanzo al pelirrojo, dirigiendo una molesta mirada al otro chico -¿Ya terminaste?

-Amm... no, solo me detuve a saludar a Hiroto un momento.

-Pues yo soy la encargada, y bien te pedí que hicieras tu trabajo... no que tomaras ''breaks''...- volteo su vista hasta donde Hiroto, quien la veía con temor –Toma eso y ve al sótano a barrer las telarañas, y Midorikawa, acompáñalo, que yo terminare con tu trabajo- dicho esto, tomo la caja que llevaba este y se marcho.

-Que bueno que viniste- le dijo alegre el moreno.

-¿Bueno?- pregunto sin creerlo mientras se ponía un mandil crema con grandes letras diciendo ''Giants'' con naranja.

-¡Claro! Tú podrás controlar a Yagami.

-¿Controlar? ¿Por qué lo dices?- le miro con duda.

-Pues, desde hace un buen tiempo, que eh de decir, desde que terminaron las preliminares de Asia, se ha puesto toda amargada y regañona.

-¿Y de que sirvo yo?

-¡Ja! Tu la controlaras, no me digas que no sabes que esta enamoradísima de ti, por eso se puso así cuando te fuiste a la isla Liocott.

-¿¡QUE!- levanto la voz totalmente sonrojado.

-Así que cuento con tigo mi amigo- se abrazo de su cuello, revolviéndole los cabellos ya de por si despeinados.

-¡YA HAGAN SU TRABAJO!- se escucho gritar desde lejos las órdenes de Reina, asiendo que se estremecieran y se marcharan a toda prisa a hacer sus tareas.

El sótano era un lugar que casi no se usaba en Sun Garden; desde que termino el instituto para ser más exactos, puesto que los integrantes de Prominence jugaban naipes ahí dentro, por eso había una enorme mesa de juego, una mini barra para cócteles, entre otras cosas.

Abrió la puerta que no evito rechinar por lo vieja, estaba totalmente oscuro, y lo peor del caso es que no había luz, pues el foco lo rompieron ciertos chicos jugando ahí dentro (nadie sabe que clase de juego era el que estaban jugando XD). Bajo con cuidado las escaleras Hiroto, mientras que Midorikawa le miraba desde arriba.

-¿No planeas bajar?- le pregunto volteando hacia el, este solo sonrío con nerviosismo.

-Es que... no me gusta este lugar, aparte te dijeron a ti- se defendió.

-Y te pidieron que me ayudaras, no será que ¿le tienes miedo a la oscuridad?- le contesto con una sonrisa divertida, el otro chico atino a tensarse y desviar la vista.

-C-claro que no, ¿Qué me crees?

-Pues entonces baja para que me ayudes...- al responderle, no se fijo bien donde pisaba, y lo hizo en una madera del escalón que ya estaba desgastada, haciendo que se desplomara por el peso, llevándose al chico consigo, haciendo un polvadero al caer.

-Hiroto... ¿Estas bien?- pregunto preocupado sin bajar, no lo iba hacer.

Hiroto se incorporo con ayuda de la escoba, y al levantarse dio un paso hacia delante, sin ver que había una enorme caja con la que tropezó y se fue de bruces al suelo, haciendo un completo desastre, junto con el ruido que provocaron sus caídas.

-Ahu...- su ropa estaba completamente llena de polvo, al igual que su cabello y cara. Se levanto un poco con los brazos, volteando hasta donde Ryuuji – ¿No piensas venir a ayudarme?

-Amm...se que tu puedes- levanto el dedo pulgar en símbolo de triunfo, Hiroto solo soplo su mecho de cabello de media cara, para así, levantarse y hacer su quehacer.

No miraba nada por lo oscuro que estaba, y Midorikawa solo se sentó en las escaleras a observarle.

-Como hay tantas cosas aquí...- se quejo el pelirrojo moviendo una mesa.

-Si, lo se- se limito a contestarle, mientras limpiaba sus uñas. Hiroto se empezaba a hartar, no podía limpiar solo, solamente había movido cosas, ahora debía barrer.

-Oye- llamo su atención el peliverde -¿Cómo le harás con tu estrategia para ''amansar'' a Yagami?- no despego ni un minuto sus ojos de sus uñas. El pelirrojo se volteo sorprendido, nervioso y sonrojado, nadie le hablo de eso, y no es como si no quisiera estar con ella, solo que como lo haría cubierto de polvo.

-Midorikawa...- no le dio tiempo de terminar, Ryuuji le interrumpió poniéndose de pie y apuntándole asustado.

-¡UNA ARAÑA!

-¿Eh...?- volteo para su hombro derecho, encontrándose con una enorme araña patona que le caminaba por encima –¡Ah!- grito despavorido, Midorikawa corrió hacia fuera de las escaleras, Hiroto se empezó a sacudir histéricamente, soltó la escoba y corrió hasta afuera, todavía sacudiéndose para no tener a la araña encima.

No miro, y en su carrera para escapar del arácnido, choco con la peliazulada, haciendo que se llenase de tierra y tirandola al suelo. Se detuvo tras el impacto y miro con sorpresa a quien había tirado, se tenso completamente al verla en el suelo con cara de total enojo.

-¡Yagami!

-¡No te preocupes Hiroto, yo la matare!- llego Midorikawa corriendo con un sartén en la mano, dispuesto acabar con la araña.

-¡No Midorikawa, espera!- le dijo sorprendido, pero fue tarde; Midorikawa le acababa de dar un sartenazo en la cabeza, dejándolo completamente inconsciente en el suelo.

-Ya no hay de que preocuparse- lo dijo orgulloso, sin fijarse en lo ''bien'' que estaba su amigo y en la puntería que tenia.

Paso poco rato para que Hiroto despertara con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza, recostado en el sofá de la sala, con la mirada encima de preocupación de Midorikawa, y la simpleza de la vista de Kii que sostenía la bolsa, sentada a su lado.

-Ahu...- dijo apenas abrió los ojos con dificulto, si que lo mareo aquel golpe.

-¿¡Estas bien Hiroto!- grito preocupado el peliverde, si le pasaba algo, seria su culpa.

-Si que fue un buen golpe ese- dijo con simpleza la chica, mientras sostenía los hielos para que Hiroto se incorporara –Es bueno que ya hallas despertado.

-Si, no te preocupes Midorikawa, estoy bien.

-¡Que alegría!- grito emocionado al saber que no le había pasado nada. Pronto el pelirrojo recordó, ¿Y Yagami?

-¿Y Yagami como esta?- miro que Ryuuji desvío la mirada nervioso, y que Kii suspiraba -¿Que? ¿Le paso algo malo?- ahora su pregunta era acompañada con un tono de coleria.

-Descuida- le movió una mano la morena para que se tranquilizara –Esta bien, solo hizo un coraje de los mil demonios, jajaja- rió con nerviosismo, Hiroto solo la miro con extrañes –Y se cambio de ropa, porque la llenaste de polvo de los pies a la cabeza, que por cierto, tu también deberías cambiarte- le dijo señalando su atuendo todo sucio, dio un suspiro de alivio, no le había pasado nada, y eso le alegraba, solo que le preocupaban las consecuencias.

Luego de que se sintió bien y se pudo poner de pie, Kii lo llevo a una habitación para darle ropa y se cambiara. No le hacia falta mucho, se quito su suéter, dejando una camisa negra manga corta, la morena solo le dio unos pantalones de mezclilla, que para su desgracia, eran de ella misma, tubos, apretadísimos.

-Lo siento, pero son mejores que los tuyos, aparte de que los de Isunou te quedaran muy grandes jajaja- tenia razón, eran mejor que nada, y es cierto que los de el, le quedarían nadando.

Sin mas que hacer, bajo por las escaleras, para ver que hacia, no, tenia que buscar a Yagami y rendirle una disculpa, aparte de comenzar con el plan de Midorikawa.

Así empezó a buscar por toda la casa; iría primero a la cocina. Cuando llego, diviso como Nagumo y Suzuno, limpiaban y acomodaban, el pelirrojo se encontraba sobre la barra, acomodando cosas en las alacenas, y el albino, limpiaba el refrigerador.

-Hola chicos- saludo al entrar, estos de inmediato voltearon, topándose primeramente con los pegados pantalones que traía, ambos se echaron a reír.

-Bonitos pantalones Grant- se burlo Nagumo, haciendo que bufara de molesto Hiroto, y cruzándose de brazos.

-Jaja, que chistositos...

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?- pregunto sin rodeos Fuusuke con un rostro serio e intrigante.

-A pues me preguntaba si sabían donde estaba Yagami, ocupo hablarle.

-¿No será que quieres algo mas que solo hablarle?- menciono divertido el pelirrojo, obteniendo una mirada fulminante de parte del otro.

-No fíjate, no es para lo mismo por lo que buscas a Hasuike- después de ese comentario, Nagumo palideceo y se quedo estático, sonriéndose para si mismo Hiroto, al ganarle una vez mas a Haruya. Suzuno solo miraba la escena con fastidio, todos sabían que era lo que hacia Nagumo con An, vivían aquí, pero de todos modos, ambos eran unos idiotas a la opinión de este.

-No la hemos visto- se dirigió a Kiyama.

-Oh, bueno, gracias, los dejo limpiando, y Nagumo, deja ya esos juegos, jajaja- el pelirrojo se le quedo viendo con odio, mientras que el albino movía la mano en ademán de despedida.

Recorrió el pasillo, para llegar a la habitación del comedor, donde miro a Natsuhiko, Atsuishi y Honoka, perdiendo el tiempo como siempre; jugando cartas. Una gotita le resbalo, pero a lo que iba.

-Hola chicos, ¿me preguntaba si no han visto a Yagami?

-No, no la hemos visto- contestaron a unísono el castaño y la chica, sin despegar su mirada de las cartas. Atsuishi le volteo a ver y contesto.

-No ha pasado por aquí, la última vez que la mire, que no fue hace mucho, estaba en el patio frente a la cancha de soccer. No se si seguirá ahí- los ojos del pelirrojo se iluminaron, ya tenia una pista para hallarla.

-No importa, muchas gracias Atsuishi- sin perder más tiempo, se dirigió a toda prisa a donde le había dicho.

Estaba sentada en un columpio, uno en el que cierto pelirrojo que la había golpeado en la tarde, claro, por accidente, se paseaba cuando niño, cuando vivían juntos. Suspiro, extrañaba de cierta forma los días del instituto, en esos días en que le miraba a diario, en el que convivían, ahora quien sabe donde se estaba quedando, pero no era en Sun Garden.

Tras su choque con Hiroto, tuvo que cambiarse el atuendo, poniéndose unos shorts que le quedaban muy cortos, junto con una blusa manga larga color azul cielo con cuello v, y unos converse* altos del mismo tono. No era su mejor look, quería verse bien para el, pero de todos modos con la actitud que se había impuesto, no lograría nada, no quería ser tan así, pero se había acostumbrado, suspiro de nuevo.

Hiroto salio de la casa, directo al patio, donde si, la miro sentada en un columpio, y si, iría directo hasta ella, pero no contó con que quien estaba podando el césped, se había cansado, y al verlo, se dirigió hasta el.

-Hola Hiroto...- se detuvo un momento al verle los pantalones, pero no preguntaría –Que bueno verte.

-Ah... si, a mi también me da gusto verte de nuevo Osamu- trataba de irse, pero no le dejaba con su platica.

-Oye, me preguntaba que si no estas ocupado, me ayudarías a terminar de cortar el césped, es que yo ya me canse y pues, tu te vez muy fresco.

Ahora no se podría librar, no le diría que no a el, eso seria malo de su parte. Dio un gran suspiro y contesto con una falsa sonrisa un ''si, claro'' para que luego este le indicara donde y como cortar, marchándose enseguida que termino.

Así que resignado se dispuso a laborar, sabia que si terminaba rápido, podría hablar con ella, así que así lo haría. Tomo la podadora y la encendió, echándose a correr con ella por todo el terreno que le había asignado.

Yagami estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos, que no le miro para nada, solo miraba el suelo.

Hiroto seguía con su carrera, ya casi terminaba, cuando desvío su mirada hasta ella, sin contar con que una enorme roca se le atravesara en el camino, chocando con ella, haciendo que se estampara con el manubrio y se fuera para atrás por el impacto.

Tendido en el suelo se quedo un buen rato, no precisamente inconsciente, sino que aturdido por el golpe. Luego de unos instantes asiéndose menso, se levanto, miro la podadora, ya no le importo terminar, iría hasta con ella.

Se mecía ligeramente, cuando sintió como la detenían, giro a su derecha, para encontrarse con el cercano rostro del pelirrojo sonriéndole.

-Hola Yagami- la soltó y se sentó a su lado en el columpio, esta le miraba con sorpresa.

-...Hola- dijo levemente desviando la mirada hacia un punto del suelo, Hiroto la vio con preocupes, y sin mas, se inclino frente a ella en el suelo, tomando cada extremo de la cuerda. Yagami le miro sorprendida.

-Yagami, yo quería decirte... que lo siento mucho- abrió sus ojos como platos ante las palabras del chico –Fue un accidente lo de hace un rato, jamás te haría daño, créeme.

-Hiroto... acepto tus disculpas, se que fue un accidente- el pelirrojo sonrío ampliamente al escucharla, esta se contagio y de igual forma lo hizo.

-Nee- llamo su atención –Me han dicho que has estado muy amargadita estos últimos días eh?- la peliazulada se sorprendió –Así que- se levanto, tomándola de las manos, haciendo que se parara –Yo solucionare eso- se le pego un poco mas, y sin perder el mas mínimo segundo, junto sus labios con los de la chica, en un simple beso, sorprendiéndola por la acción, pero pronto, cerro sus ojos y se dejo llevar, pasando sus brazos por detrás del cuello de este, tomándolo por la nuca, y Hiroto rodeo su cintura con los brazos. Así se quedaron unos instantes, separándose luego de no tener el suficiente aire para continuar, quedándose abrazados aun.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Por ahí me entere, que yo... te gusto Queen, y déjame te digo- se callo un momento, al ver la expresión de estupefacción de esta –Que tu... a mi también me gustas- se sonrojo al máximo Yagami, no solo por su declaración, si no que alguien tan chismoso fue de decirle, ya se encargaría de descubrirlo y asesinarlo (bien sabia que debía ser Midorikawa, quien mas).

-A pues, si ya sabes, ¿Qué harás entonces?- Hiroto se separo de ella, se arrodillo y le tomo la mano izquierda, como cuando se les pide la mano a las novias. Se aclaro la garganta y...

-Yagami Queen, le pido que sea mi novia- se sonrojo y sonrío ligeramente, para luego contestarle con un ''si''. Al escuchar su respuesta, se levanto, abrazándola y levantándola, empezando a dar vueltas de gusto.

-Ya nos salvamos- decía Midorikawa viendo la escena desde dentro de la casa, con unas cuantas lagrimas de conmuevo, se habían salvado de la crueldad y regaños de Yagami.

Se detuvieron, quedando agarrados de las manos, luego Hiroto soltó sus manos, y paso su brazo por encima de sus hombros, mientras que esta le abrazaba por la cintura.

-¿Y que le parece, si vamos a pasear un rato, señora de Kiyama?

-Pues me parecería muy bien- se sonrieron mutuamente empezando a caminar –Solo cámbiate los pantalones.

#T-T

Fin

* * *

><p><em>Finiquito...<em>

_Ojala, les aya gustado... No se realmente que les parece mi escritura, ¡diganme! me desespero... no se si son buenas mis historias... ¡Ya! suficiente drama, los dejo... ;)  
><em>

_Y Nos Leemos Pronto..._


End file.
